A. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning hangers used to support pipes, conduits, cables, and the like, to joists, rafters, trusses and other building structural support members of the like.
B. Description of the Related Art
Often, pipes, conduits, cables, wires, and similar objects extend along a structure, such as, for example, a ceiling, rafters, joists, beams, trusses, or struts, and are suspended or supported to such support structures with fasteners and/or straps. FIG. 9 shows a known conduit or pipe hanger 500 which includes a supporting surface 502 and a pair of arms 504 that extend from the supporting surface 502. A bolt or other fastener (not shown) is inserted through hole 506 formed in the supporting surface 502 to attach the conduit hanger 500 to the support structure. An object such as a pipe, conduit or the like is then inserted between the arms 504 and another fastener, bolt 508, is tightened to hold the object within the arms 504.
While known conduit or pipe hangers generally work well for their intended purposes, the use of fasteners may prove to be inconvenient and tedious. Further, fasteners may damage the object being suspended or the suspending structure. Known conduit or pipe hangers are limited to securing just one conduit or pipe per hanger. Known conduit or pipe hangers are limited to securing just one size conduit or pipe per hanger. Known conduit or pipe hangers are labor intensive to install in the building structure and then install the conduit or pipe. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a more efficient means of supporting pipe, conduit, cable, and the like.